


A Massage Would Be Good (You Need To Relax)

by FairyLights101



Series: The Things I'd Do For You [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon, Canon Universe, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2015, M/M, Massage, No Spoilers, erejean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of training in the Scouting Legion, Jean is left nearly too sore to move, let alone strip on his own. Thankfully, Eren has the magic touch when it comes to helping loosen people up, something that's come in handy numerous times. Though, for Jean, Eren has more than one way to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Massage Would Be Good (You Need To Relax)

**Author's Note:**

> EreJean Week, Day 5: Magic  
> Because hands can be magic too  
> And I nearly thought today was "Cooking", which I'm thankful it isn't because I still haven't written it yet.... >.>

Jean winced as he rolled his shoulders in an awkward attempt to shed his jacket in the least painful way possible with little success. Every joint was muscle was impossibly sore, leaving him incapable of making many, if any movements without grimacing.

The training and exercises were somehow even more rigorous than the countless drills they'd been put through in their trainees and it left all but the veterans aching and cursing. Not to mention the fact that loafing through a good portion of training was finally coming back to bite him in the ass.

The blonde finally managed to ease his jacket off, teeth clenched tight as it slipped over his hands. He wasn't looking forward to the belts, not at all. A soft knock saved him the trouble of even starting as his head snapped up instead, heart lurching into a new speed. "Yes?"

"It's me."

A small smile flicked onto his face at the familiar voice, the expected words. "C'mon in."

The door eased open as Eren slipped in, hair still damp from the showers. He moved with ease, without a wince or hint of pain as he shut the door and quietly crossed the room to where Jean stood. Warm hands trailed across his shoulders, gentle and welcome, almost as much as the chaste, tender kiss Eren pressed to his mouth.

"Fucking hell, how sore are you?" Ah, there was the mood-killer.

"Obviously more sore than you," Jean shot back, though there was no fire in his voice.

"I blame the healing powers. They're really helpful, especially for training. I haven't been sore in years."

Jean groaned, more than a little jealous as he flicked Eren and started on his straps. Those familiar rough hands immediately came to his aid. His own hands were batted away in favor of Eren taking care of it all. With the assistance of his far more spry lover it only took a few minutes to rid him of the belts. Eren slung the harness over the back of his desk chair, grabbed his shoulders, and steered him toward the bed. "Eren, stop, I'm still fucking gross."

"Too bad. You look like you'll barely make it to the baths. Just trust me and lie down."

The blonde couldn't argue, not when his limbs were screaming and the young Titan Shifter was gently stripping and pushing him down into the unusually soft mattress. Then again, it always felt astoundingly comfortable after a long, strenuous day. He settled onto the bed and buried his face into the pillows as Eren set his clothes aside and moved around for a few moments.

The mattress dipped after a few seconds as Eren crawled up. Strong, firm thighs straddled Jean's waist while a heavy weight settled on his rear. A cap popped open and then warm hands coated with a sweet-scented oil settled onto the scarred expanse of his back. Eren's hands began to move, his touch slow and light as his touch roamed along Jean's back. "Where's it hurt the most?"

"Everywhere?"

Eren snorted, though he had doubtlessly been expecting the answer. It was the one he usually got apparently. Warm, slick fingers dug into Jean's back, tentative as he sought out the knots and sore spots. Between flinches and hisses, Eren managed to locate all of the most sensitive spots within a few minutes.  _That_  was when the magic truly began.

Eren started at his shoulders with a gentle squeeze before his hands started to glide down. It was like a slow-moving fire had started to blaze its way down Jean's back, rolling over the bumps of muscle and bone, the path just as erratic as a real fire but still downward in the end. Jean let out a soft moan as his body slumped into the bed, already starting to relax. A soft laugh caught his attention as the hands made a hot, tingling path upward. "It's always so easy to get you relaxed."

"'S cause your hands are fucking magic…"

Jean winced as Eren gently dug into a spot. The touch immediately lightened and shifted to the surrounding area. Golden eyes fluttered shut as his hands slowly unclenched and his body loosened a little more beneath those astounding hands. Eren really did have a magic touch.

Even when they had been trainees beneath the reign of Shadis, right from the beginning Eren had given the best rubdowns after vigorous workouts and long days of training, particularly beneficial in the beginning when everyone had been sore down to the core.

Had he wanted, Eren could have charged the dozens of people that had come to him every week, sometimes every few days, though he never had. Likely because the majority of the recruits had simply been too damn poor, many barely having a penny to their name after the fall of Maria.

Eren's hand drifted down to another spot, the first one completely loose, a testament to his legendary hands. Jean hummed quietly and slowly rolled his shoulders, reveling in the new-found freedom from pain. The muscles still ached slightly, but nowhere near as bad as they had before. Dexterous digits kneaded into his back for a few moments before they ran along the skin in slow-moving ripples of tingling heat.

He couldn't help the low moan that escaped him but he definitely couldn't bring himself to growl at Eren, especially when those magical hands dug into his shoulder blades to gently knead out the knots. The muscles there loosened almost immediately beneath that gentle but firm burning touch. His body had long since sunk into the mattress, limp and loose and beyond the point of return concerning how relaxed he was. "Oh my God… fuck this is so good…"

Eren laughed as he worried another stubborn knot away as easily as one would wipe a drop of water from their skin. "You should make these sounds when we have sex. You've gotta be twice as vocal right now than you are when you're in me."

A soft groan was the only response Jean bothered to give him, too distracted to do much more as he slowly turned his head, heavy eyes half-lidded. The sweet smile Eren gave him had his heart aching as he pressed his face back into the pillows to hide the faint blush. The gentle kiss Eren pressed between his shoulder blades didn't help the heat in his cheeks one bit. Jean's hand inched back and caught Eren's wrist to give it a gentle squeeze and a stroke across the knuckles before he released it.

The hand ran across his arm for a moment before it returned to his back, carefully kneading and stroking and rubbing away the strain of the day until Jean may as well have been boneless considering how he had melded into the bed. His heavy eyes had fallen shut long before and he was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he could still feel the intoxicating glide of those hands.

A soft hum escaped him as the touched lightened until it was barely there. Slender fingers trailed down his spine, tracing the contours of muscle and bone as they glided downward, eliciting shivers.

The bed shifted beneath him as warm, slick fingers hooked into his waistband. Despite the long day and the sleepiness from the massage, Jean managed to perk up, eyes cracking open.. Cool breaths ghosted across his cheek as warm lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "How about I help you relax in another way?"

Jean shuddered as heat started to trickle down through him, stirring in the depths of his body. "Depends on what you've got in mind."

Eren's hand tightened on his hips and tugged Jean's rear up until all but his bare chest, knees, hands, and face were in the air. "Eren, what're y-"

"Hush," Eren commanded as he kissed at the skin above Jean's waistband, sending more heat rushing down and shivers rolling upward. "Just be quiet and let me do this for you."

Jean hummed with a twitch of his hips, a smirk dangling on his lips. "Do your worst."

Fingers hooked into his waistband and jerked down with a light scrape of nails along the skin of his thighs. The rush of cool air against his slowly swelling cock made Jean grimace, though it didn't last long. Mainly because a warm, wet tongue prodded his balls before licking along the cleft of his ass until Eren stopped by the puckered entrance. Jean bit down onto a pillow as he fought to choke back a soft groan. That, he managed to hold back, but he couldn't control his hips as they rocked back toward Eren, eager for more as the heat in his stomach doubled in intensity. That laugh that came was so quiet and dumb and  _beautiful_.

Rough fingers dug into his hips and ass as one hand disappeared. Lewd slurping and sucking noises caught Jean's attention, dragging his face from the pillow it was buried it to glance back. Eren met his gaze with burning half-lidded turquoise orbs as he lapped and sucked on his fingers until they glistened with saliva. Simply watching Eren pump those fingers into his mouth made Jean's cock throb as it began to harden more rapidly than before, throbbing and aching to be touched.

Those sinful, slender digits left Eren's mouth with a pop a second before he shifted until he was beneath Jean's spread legs, one hand cupping his thighs as those slick digits pressed against his entrance. Jean whimpered and rocked back against Eren's hand.

"Eren…" His hips wiggled again, desperate for the promise of pleasure. One of those fingers circled the edge before it slipped in just past the nail, a tantalizing teaser of what would come. An impatient groan bubbled out of Jean's chest as his hands tightened in the sheets, nails digging in. "You're a fucking tease. Always a f-"

His words broke off in a gasp as a hot mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, Eren's tongue immediately pressing to the tip as he gave a gentle, teasing suck. Soft hair brushed the inside of his thighs as Eren's head twisted, tongue circling the head with a hum.

Jean's hips rolled down into the mouth of the soldier below him, desperate for more of that delicious heat and burning pleasure. It rippled up his spine, chased by electric sparks that seared his body, igniting everything. Maybe it was just the exhaustion, but every single move Eren made was nearly overwhelming.

Harsh teeth dug into his bottom lip to choke back a ragged whine as Eren's finger pressed in deeper as his head bobbed, taking him in deeper, tongue swirling and cheeks hollowing around him. Jean's hips jerked, uncertain whether to thrust down into that hot, slack cavern that engulfed him or back onto that sinuous finger that probed him, raking and prodding at his insides. Rough, ragged gasps spilled from Jean's mouth, uncontrollable at that point, not that he gave a damn anymore.

A low groan broke through as a second finger thrust in and Eren's lips slid along the length of his cock, tight and overwhelming. The fingers in his ass spread, stretching out and striking deep, searching and curling and  _finding_. Jean jerked back, body quivering as white-hot fire shot up his spine, searing pleasure into his nerves. "S-shit, Eren! Holy fucking hell, you fucking…!"

Eren's mouth twitched up around his length as he gave another low, long hum, his throat vibrating around Jean in ways that made his amber eyes roll back. The blonde's hands fisted the sheets as he buried his face into the pillows in a pathetic attempt to muffle the broken noises that he didn't even bother to hold back any longer. The movement of his hips stuttered, growing erratic as he fought to hold on just a little longer, to revel in more of the euphoria that Eren was bringing him toward.

The hand on his hip squeezed gently as the other ones delved deep inside him, stroking and thrusting against that spot until his entire world narrowed down to those fingers and the tight lips sliding along his cock. And then everything ripped apart in a blinding wave of ecstasy.

Jean lurched back with a loud, hitched moan, his back arching and body tightening as he came, his entire body shuddering as white-hot waves of pleasure pounded throughout him. He jerked once, twice before his chest slumped down into the bed, legs threatening to buckle and only held up through sheer force of will combined with the hand on his hip. Eren swallowed around him, throat bobbing before he pulled back and slipped his fingers out with a sigh.

"Better?"

"Mmm…" Jean didn't bother to open his eyes as Eren slithered out from beneath him and gently pushed him onto his side. Careful hands tugged at his pants, eventually succeeding in pulling them down over his ankles. They hit the floor with a soft sound but Jean honestly didn't care. He barely noticed the warm, lean body that settled next to his a moment later, just the arm that slid over his bare, filthy form.

"We can bathe in the morning."

"Sounds good… Mmm… thanks, Eren. Felt really good…"

A soft laugh bubbled in his ears as soft lips skimmed his cheek. "I don't doubt it. Now go to sleep. I've kept you up long enough." Jean didn't need to be told twice, already asleep before Eren even managed to finish.


End file.
